Running awayThe weekend
by riteurheartout92
Summary: One weekend started it allHated the other title so i changed it.Derek and Casey are running from Sam. COUNTINES FROM THE WEEKENDDasey...props to my little sister and JUDE KLOPSKI!RnR NEW CHAPTER 7
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 1**

Casey's POV

I was sitting on the stairs and overheard my mom talking to George.

"I have a great idea we will go see my mom for the weekend." Nora said

"Alright so we'll leave tonight and come back Sunday." George replied

"Oh shit" I whisper to myself. I ran up to my room and slam my door shut. I jump into bed. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. George and Nora opened my door and I started coughing and I actually was faking sick. Then my mom said, "Casey are you ok?"

"Nooooo I feel like my head is going to explode and my throat burns" I replied. Then Derek walked in my room and said "What's going on I'm trying to get a date for tonight?"

"Well you are not going to have a date Derek we are going to go to Nora's mothers for the weekend well, not all of us Casey is staying home." George informs Derek. Derek replies "I actually have a life and she doesn't, why does she get to stay home."

"Because Derek she is sick" Nora states. My mom and George leave my room but Derek stays and comes over to me and says "Cut the crap I no your not sick and I want in I don't want to go either."

I give in and say "OK, fine go down there and say you will be the one to take care of me for the whole weekend."

He said "ok but I'm only doing this so I can stay home don't get used to it" and left the room.

Later that day-

Derek's POV-

Everyone was in the kitchen except for Casey she was up stairs faking sick. And to my surprise she was actually not that bad at faking sick for once. Casey walks in the kitchen. I say "Who is going to take care of Casey while we are at Nora's mom house for the weekend."

Casey says "Oh I don't want to ruin your guys little vacation, (cough) we can call Sam to help take care of me." I elbowed her and she might have faked the faint I'm not sure. But she fell to the floor. Then George picked her up and brought her to her room. What the fuck I was supposed to take care of her! Wait am I jealous of Sam or that she doesn't want me to take care of her I said in my head. Then it hit me, and George walked in the kitchen. "Dad, Nora ok do you really want to leave Casey, your little baby, here alone with Sam all weekend no adult supervision" I said

"Derek its not like we're leaving you here with one of your ex's, its Casey"

"Yea but its Sam my best friend, which is like me home alone with one of my ex's." I informed my dad Nora said

"I don't like this I want Derek to stay home with Casey not that hormonally crazed teen Sam." Hmmm ha I wonder what she thinks of me.

"But I was really looking forward to going to see your mother Nora but if you insist I will do it."

"Ok then its settled we're going to my mothers and Derek your are staying here and you don't let Sam anywhere near Casey." Then they got in the car after giving Derek medicine to give to Casey and then they were gone. I ran up stairs to Casey's room and said "What the fuck is your problem? I was going to stay here and take care of you."

"Relax, I didn't think you would be able to think of a way on your own so I gave you a push."

"oh well don't do it again" I said

"Chill" she said, "Do you want to watch a movie or something"

"With you"

"Well yea we are in this together" 'hmm _togethe_r I like the sound of that.'

"Okay sure lets watch a movie but no chick flicks."

"Okay what should we watch?" 'huh I like the sound of that too'

"Umm how about saw 3?"

"I hate scary movies"

"Ok then its settled we're watching saw 3" So we started the movie and I sat on the couch and she sat next to me. During the movie Casey grabbed my arm repeatedly. Then she covered her eyes with her hands, flew her head onto my shoulder, then said "tell me when its over." Next thing I knew the movie was over. But what I noticed most was Casey, sound asleep in my lap. She looked so pretty. She had no make-up on. I like that, no make up thing it sucks when it looks like the girl can take her face of when the make up comes off. That reminds me of one girl who looked like a different person without the 5 pounds of makeup she would come to school in. I didn't know what to do, so I just looked at her for at least 2 minutes I studied her . She was beautiful in every way. I wake her up by saying, "Casey the movie is over."

"Huh? What?" she said suddenly. Wow, she really looks amazingly perfect. Wait I can't think this she is my sister! "God! Get off me!" Wait she's not my sister… she's my stepsister, we are not related, sweet! "I would get up…if you got your whole arm off my stomach." Casey said, well she kind of yelled. "Fine!" I yelled

"Fine!" she yelled even louder. I gave her my cute little signature smirk, then picked her up, and dropped her back on the couch. "De-rek!" she screamed.

"What? You wanted me to get off you."

"A, umm, shut up!" she said. Casey stood up I pushed her back down.

"De-rek!" she said,

"Yeah, you keep on saying that and I'm only what… right in front of you?" Casey stands up and follows me into the kitchen. "De-rek!" I turn around just as she trips over Edwin's sneaker; I catch her as she falls into my arms. And I say "Way to go klutzilla" Now I am just staring at her, as she stares back. I decide I'm not going to look away. I leaned in thinking how beautiful she looks right now. I inched so close to her that there was no space between us and I kissed her without thinking and she kissed my back. As I pulled away she said "Wow" and she kissed me again our lips didn't break apart and I picked her up and brought her to the couch. She pulled away and ran up stairs and I heard her door slam shut. "Shit"

Casey POV-

I pulled away and I ran up stairs. Shut my door and sat against my door. I touched my lips and smiled. Oh my god, I just kissed Derek and that didn't even come close to Sam's kiss. A million things were running through my mind and why am I happy why did I kiss him back? I got up and sat on my bed. The door swings open and Derek is standing in the doorway. He said "Ok we need to talk about…the …thing."

I said "Umm what thing?" I wanted him so say it so see if maybe I was dreaming.

"Don't do that you know damn well what!" Derek said

"No I don't" I said

"The…. kiss" Derek said in a hushed tone

"Oh that what about it?" I said

"Well…. what do we do now?" Derek said 'It was the best kiss in the world' I said in my head. "We can forget about it" I said

"We don't…have…..to…forget…about…..it" Derek said

"Look Derek this is……wrong…were brother and sister."

"Step" Derek said with his smirk

"yea but…."I got scared because he moved closer to my bed and sat next to me

"I have never felt this way about anyone…..I feel dizzy when your around, there are a million butterflies in my stomach and your so different from other girls…you fierce, assertive, beautiful, confident and you go after things that you want. The scarcest thing is any other girl at school are at my feet and I could have anyone but your not just anyone,

you are the only who my charm doesn't work on." wow

"Derek…I…I…. feel….umm…I like….you but its not going to work…our family and everyone….its so confusing." I said

"The only person I care about is you and I don't care if everyone hates me cause I love you…"Did he just say he loves me?

"Derek, You talk to much" With that said I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back with as much passion as before and I loved every second of it. After our little make out session, He kissed me goodnight and he went to his room.

The Next day-

Casey's POV

Casey woke up and she thought that maybe it was all a dream. She didn't want to say anything to him because then he would know her feelings. She really liked Derek. Ever since the day they met. There was just something about his smirk and just him that sent tingles up and down her spine. She would just get into fights just to see the fire in his eyes. She always wished he would fell the same way.

Casey was standing by her door, debating on whether or not she should open it. Derek was standing on the other end of the door, thinking about knocking on Casey's door. Casey opened the door. To her amazement Derek was standing there by her door with his hand up like he was about to knock. He looked at me and put his hand down and said "hi"

"Hi" I replied

"Umm….I made breakfast and I was wondering if you wanted to come down and have some….why are you looking at me like that?"

"because I can…."we just stood there looking at each other just staring it seemed like hours then I knew it wasn't a dream it happened. I guess he did to because he grabbed my hand and brought me down to the kitchen. He didn't say a word. He made a huge breakfast. Today was Saturday and it was time for Derek's hockey practice. The whole time we where in the kitchen and ate we didn't speak. He got up and was walking out of the kitchen and surprisingly turned around and kissed me goodbye and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

Chapter 2

Casey's POV

My head was spinning. I was so confused. He was going to be at hockey practice all day. I really didn't know what to do. Were we together? Does he care? What am I going to do all day? I can't even call Emily because its not even the fact that she was like in love with him it was that she was with Trevor or Sheldon. She would probably think it's weird she wouldn't understand. I don't know.

No POV

Casey went upstairs to take a shower. She got out of the bathroom and was about to go in her room. But she heard the doorbell. She went down stairs and open it and it was SAM!! "Hi Sam" Casey said

"Hey Case, umm can I come in" Sam said

"Well wait one sec I just got out of the shower and I need to get dressed"

She got dressed and was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of faded jeans. She ran to the door opened it and said "come in aren't you supposed to be at hockey practice with Derek?"

"Well I played hooky so I could see you" he moved closer as she backed away. "Sam we broke up"

"Casey I love you"

"Sam, I don't love you I love someone else" Casey said

"But we fit we're are like a puzzle" Sam said

"I think you should leave………now"

"But…."

"No leave"

**A/N No one knew that Sam used to hit Casey when noone was around when they were going out she was very quite. He hit her because he got jealous of any guy she would talk too. He dumped her to go out with the Jolene new girl at school. She transferred from New York. But moved back she said she missed her friend Crystal too much. Now Sam wants Casey back.**

Casey was scared she got flashbacks of what he did to her. "You little bitch, I pour my heart out to you and you stomped all over me!!" he slapped her and she ran up stairs to Derek's room because her room didn't have a lock. He banged on the door and she cried her self to sleep in Derek's bed under his covers.

About 5 hours later Casey was sound asleep. Derek came home and went to her room toke a deep breath and opened her door he didn't see her in her room. He went over to her desk and sat down. He found a really pretty picture of her and took it. He thought she went to Emily's but he wasn't sure.

He went to his room but the door was locked. He had a key. He unlocked his door and went to turn on the light he saw Casey in his bed. He went over and sat down and thenI laid next to her. She moved to his arm and cuddle with it.

She woke up 10 mins later he was still looking at her. She said "hi"

"Hi" Derek said

She felt horrible she wanted to look so pretty when he came home but then ….Sam messed it up. When she thought about this she started to cry.

"Casey what's wrong?" Derek asked

"Nothing, I am fine" she replied with tears running down her face.

"Casey if nothing was wrong you wouldn't be crying, comeon tell me"

"You won't believe me you'll believe him" Casey said

"Him? Him who, Case?" Derek asked


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek. But I wish  
**

**Chapter 3**

"Sam"

"Sam? What about Sam?"

"When we were going out he used to hit me for no reason I didn't have to say anything to him. He slapped my today because I wouldn't take him back. I guess the girl he was going out with Jolene or Crystal or who ever dumped him."

"I'm going to kill him," Derek said

"No Derek that won't help" Casey said

"Casey then tell me what I can do" Derek said

"Derek I don't know just don't let him near me," Casey said

"Ok Casey" Derek sat there with Casey in his arms. He didn't know what to do. He fell asleep and since she slept all day she was fine. She got up and went to the kitchen. She got a glass of water. Then went back upstairs She went to her room and went got on the computer. She cheeked her E-mail and she got new mail. It was from Sam.

Dear Casey,

Don't think for one second that whoever you're with will even try to beat me up. Especially since I'll have Derek by my side. Tell your boyfriend to watch his back from now on and I think you should do the same.

Love you always and forever,

Sam

She wasn't as upset as you think she would be. She was happy she had Derek and she knew Sam was terrified of Derek. She went to sleep.

SUNDAY-

Casey woke up and decided she was going to make Derek breakfast. It was about 7:00 am. So she put on shorts and a tank top. She went to his room and opened the door and she saw he was sleeping she went over and kissed him on his cheek and said, "I love you so much" then she went down stairs and made pancakes. She brought them to him put them at his desk and went over to him to wake him and kissed him on his lips till he said "Good morning beautiful"

"Morning" Casey said, "I made breakfast pancakes"

"Awesome" Derek said

"Umm today is like our last day to be together alone at our house" Casey said

"Oh yeah they come home today don't they" Derek said

"Yup" Casey said, "So what are we going to do all day?"

"I have a really good idea" he pulled her close and they kissed for a while. Then Derek ate his breakfast and she watched TV while he took a shower.

About 30 minutes later Casey was on the couch watching Hannah Montana. Derek was coming down the stairs with no shirt and he was looking so fine. Hockey was really benefiting him. He had a six-pack. He was cute, but Casey never noticed because she was more worried with fighting.

He saw Casey was staring and said "You like what you see, you should she my poses like the beach is over there" he pointed and flexed. She laughed and smiled. He came over and sat down she got up to get a drink but he pulled her back down on his lap and he kissed her. They kissed for most of the day and they didn't complain. They were young and in love. Then the door opened Casey jumped of Derek's lap and went to the other side of the couch.

**Cliff hanger- **

**Who's at the door? Did they see them kissing? **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek 

**A/N I don't know if I mention that they are 18**

_Then the door opened Casey jumped of Derek's lap and went to the other side of the couch. _

**Chapter 4**

Then Emily came through the door with boxes of something. They were pilled so high that she couldn't see over them. Casey was relieved in a way. She didn't want Emily to see them but she wanted to tell someone. And if Emily would have seen then Casey could tell her that she loved Derek.

Casey slapped Derek in the arm and told him to help her. He grabbed some, well all of the boxes Emily had. He put them down and said "Emily what the hell is in theses boxes?"

"Its stuff for the home coming dance that's coming up." Emily answered.

"Oh Emily I forgot that we were helping with the decorations." Casey said.

"Oh its ok we have 100 dollars for the decorations so that means we can go…"Casey interrupted her and said,

"SHOPPING." Derek walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Yeah so do you want to go today, well now?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Casey replied.

"Oh crap, I left my purse next door I'll be right back." Emily said then she left and Casey went in to the kitchen and saw Derek standing by the window looking outside. Casey went behind him and hugged him. He turned and kissed her on her forehead. Casey asked "Are you ok that I'm leaving you here?"

"Yeah go have fun with Emily but by the time you come home our family will be back." Derek informed Casey.

"Well then we will have to have a signal so we can hang out later." She smiled at him and they kissed. They heard the front door and knew Emily was here so they pulled away. Casey went to the living room and said "Okay are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go." Emily replied.

"Umm hold on Em I'm going to get some water." Casey said.

"Okay, I'll be in the car." Emily said. Casey ran to the kitchen, kissed Derek and said "Hey can you make sure Sam is not at the mall?"

"Sure Casey." Derek said. She was about to walk away until he pulled her back, kissed her and whispered in her ear "You forgot your water."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Casey said. Then she walked outside and got in Emily's car and they were on the way to the mall.

At the Venturi/MacDonald House 

After Casey left Derek went upstairs and called Sam. He was on his way to the mall he needs a new cord to charge his cell phone. Derek freaked and told him to pick him up because he needed a gift for his new girlfriend. Sam did and they were on their way to the mall.

**In The Car with Derek and Sam**

"Hey Derek I need your help with something"

"Sure Sam, what?" Derek asked.

"I love Casey and I need her back. So what can I do to get her back?" Sam asked.

"Sam I hate to say this but she is seeing someone" Derek replied.

"Yeah I know but come on you're the man how do I get her back?"

"I don't know. She is not like other girls. And she really loves her new boyfriend, Julien."

"Come on boyfriends never stopped you." Sam said with a little chuckle.

"That's true, but even you know what Derek wants Derek gets"

"Ha Ha Ha your real funny." Sam said. Then they got to the mall. They went straight to the gift shop.

**In The Car with Casey and Emily**

"So when are you going to tell me his name?" Emily asked.

"What whose name?" Casey asked a little confused.

"The guy that is making you so happy right now. You know the one you're thinking of right now." Emily replied.

"Well umm it's kind of complicated" Casey said.

"Okay well don't tell me his name, tell me about him." Emily said.

"Well okay, he's cute and nice and I've never felt this way about anyone before. He makes me smile when I want to cry. He tells me stuff that he would never tell anyone. He's my boyfriend but acts like my best friend, besides the making out part."

"Aww, Case I'm so happy for you now that you have, eh, him because now you can help me get my guy." Emily said with a cheerful voice.

"Okay well who is he?" Casey asked.

"Duh Case, it's Derek." Emily said.

"Oh right." Casey said 'shit she likes Derek, still' Casey thought in her head "What happened to umm…"

"Sheldon, we broke up because I still have feelings for Derek. It's not Sam is it?" Emily asked.

"No it's not Sam what do you like him?" Casey asked.

"Well if I can't have Derek then I want Sam." Emily said.

"Emily I think you should find someone new like the new guy on the hockey team…umm Bryan."

"Well he is hotter than Sam. Do you happen to have his number?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I do we studied together last week. It's in my computer so we'll get it when we get back to my house." Casey said sounding pleased at the fact she got Emily to forget about Derek, her boyfriend whom she loves. And Sam, her ex whom had beaten her. And might do the same to Emily if she starts dating him.

"Okay were here." Emily said. They walked in the mall and went to the decorations store. They got some and then went to the food court. Then Emily saw Derek and Sam and said, "Look my two favorite hotties. She got up and walked over to Derek and Sam.

**Derek and Sam**

They had gotten Sam's charger and they went to the jewelry store. Derek wanted to get something that said I love you, Casey but he couldn't with Sam here. So he told him to go by a new watch or something. He did and left. Derek found a locket and on the back would say Casey, I love always and forever with a heart next the words. He got a watch to cover up what he really got.

Then he and Sam went to the food court and then he saw Casey and Emily. Emily came running over. She distracted Sam long enough for Derek and Casey to sneak in to the movie theater next door. They watched the movie and Derek called Sam and told him he was going to be staying for a while longer. So since Casey and he didn't have cars they were stuck with walking home. They didn't mind because they held hands and when they got home they saw someone making out. It was SAM and EMILY.

They went passed quietly and went inside the house. Every one was home and they were watching a family movie. After the movie was over everyone went to bed. Casey got an i.m. from Hockeystar808. She didn't know who it was. The message said:

_Hockeystar808: I see someone is still up I'll be there in 5 minutes. _

_Alleyewantishimmxxx: wait what who r u?_

_Hockeystar808 has signed off._

Casey thought that was scary so she shut down her computer and then laid in her bed. Then her door opened and she heard footsteps coming closer to her bed. Then he said "Casey it's me wake up"

"Oh my gosh. That was you on the computer?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." Derek said.

"You scared me."

"Oh sorry." Derek kissed her and then said "I have something for you." He pulled out the locket and she almost screamed. She opened it and there was a picture of her and him kissing. She started to cry. She thought the locket was the cutest thing ever.

"Derek it's…beautiful I love it."

"Good now look at the back."

She turned it over and it read: _Casey,__I love always and forever _it had a little heart next to it. She loved it. Then Derek went back to his room and she was lying there holding the locket. She was happy for the first time in months and she wasn't scared anymore. She was a little mad that this weekend was over. But her new life stared tomorrow.

It was midnight Casey was in her bed and she heard that her window broke. Someone was breaking in. She didn't know who it was. She was scared out of her mind. She heard the person walk to her bed and she pretended she was asleep they walked over to her and put there hand over her mouth and she looked at them and realized it was…

………………………………………………**.TBC……………….……………………………………**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek. And I got this quote that's not mine but I got it off some web site. I guessed her middle name if someone knows tells me if its right or wrong thanks. 

_She heard the person walk to her bed and she pretended she was asleep they walked over to her and put there hand over her mouth and she looked at them and realized it was…_

**Chapter 5**

Sam she screamed through his hand and he slapped her across her cheek. She bit his hand and ran to the door, but he beat her to it. She then punched him in the face, kicked him in the balls and now he is on the ground. Casey remembered all the things he did to her, so she kicked him harder in the stomach. She ran to Derek's room, woke him up and told him what happened. He grabbed his old baseball bat and gave Casey his hokey stick. Before he left for Casey's room he told her to lock the door. And she did.

Derek opened Casey's door and saw Sam getting up from on the floor. He walked straight over to Sam and hit him right in the ribs with his wooden bat. Then he threw the bat to the floor and punched him in the face.

"Get up!" Derek yelled at Sam.

"Derek calm down." Sam replied.

"Dude you want me to fucking calm down? You're smacking Casey around."

He let Sam stand up and said, "Oh my fucking God Sam, I feel like smashing your head till you die. I don't ever want you to go anywhere near Casey. Don't even talk to her again. You can go slap around some other girl but let Casey be. And I fucking mean it you asshole. If you ever do anything that has to even remotely do with Casey I will fucking kill you."

"Dude, Derek you hate Casey why would you care what I do with her or anything?"

"Sam she gets on my nerves sometimes but I still love her, … she's family." Derek said. Derek heard Casey scream he turned to see what was going on and by the time he looked back to see Sam he had already climbed out the window. He ran back to his room and found her in the closet with his hockey she hit him when he opened the closet door.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were Sam. With that said she began to hug him.

"Casey he's gone and I think we should go somewhere else."

Casey was still hugging him, "What do you mean?"

"Casey I think we should go on a road trip to the states and see New York or New Jersey or wherever."

"I don't know." Casey said

"Casey, what's there to know? We have to leave its too dangerous here"

"But does that mean we are leaving now?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, but only George and Nora will know where we are."

"Okay." Casey said.

Derek and Casey packed their things and wrote a note to George and Nora:

Dear George and Nora,

Casey and I went on a road trip to the states. We will call you later. Casey and me have our phones and my car. Please do not tell Emily or Sam or anyone else where we are. Thanks.

Love,

Casey and Derek

After the note was written, they left. They were driving away and Casey thought '_I want to punch the rear view mirror because starting right now I am never looking__back'_.

The End

**The real****Quote is**_** "And she punched the rear view mirror with her first because starting today she was never looking back…**_

**I got it off a web site. I don't remember which one. RnR. Tell me if you want a sequel, because if so I just might write one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**A/N I decided to write more because everyone wanted a sequel. I couldn't think of anything to write for a while. But then I got it. Someone in my reviews said that I rushed into things. I'm sorry if it goes fast or whatever but this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it, and I kind of rush into it in the beginning because I don't know much about Canada or where Casey's dad lived. X0X0 Crystal 3**

**Chapter 6**

Casey's POV 

We were about to leave the driveway, and I was rethinking this whole New York concept. I want to stay close. "Derek, I don't want to go to the states can we go stay somewhere close like maybe my dad's?" I suggested.

"Yeah okay." Derek said. Then we started to drive to where my dad lived. We got there in about two hours. He wasn't home so we just hung out in the living room. I called his cell.

"Hey Dad its me, Casey." I said.

"Hey Casey, what's up?" Dad asked.

"Well I was wondering if we could stay here for a few weeks?" I asked.

"Yeah Case your always welcome ill be there in like 30 minutes. Where are you?" Dad replied.

"Here. At your house." Casey answered.

"Oh okay. Who is we?"

"Umm Derek and me." I said Derek laughed and came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, no problem. I love Derek, I think of him as my own son. You guys can stay here for a few weeks but don't kill him. I'm going to be working a lot so it will be like you two for most of the time."

"Yeah we will be fine." I replied with a giggle at the end.

"Did you guys eat yet?" My dad asked.

"Nope, not yet." I answered.

"Okay I'll pick up pizza on my way home. Bye Casey'' Dad said.

"Thanks Daddy, bye." I said and hung up the phone.

"Aww how cute an eighteen year old girl calling her dad daddy." Derek said making fun of me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut up! Don't make fun of me!"

"Sorry." Derek said as he came to the couch "My bad."

"Yeah you better be and Daddy's bringing home pizza." I said mimicking the way Marti talks.

"Oh really." Derek questioned.

"Yeah really." I replied. He was just being so him and I loved it. I went over to where he was sitting on the couch and sat on his lap. He smiled when I kissed him. I loved kissing him. We made out for a few minutes till I needed to come up for air and water. I went to get up but Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me back down for another kiss.

"Derek come on I need some air." I said.

"Okay, fine. Go get your air. But when your done I will be waiting." He said, and kissed me one more time and then he let me get up. I went to the kitchen to get a drink. I got a bottle of water from the fridge, and headed back to the couch and as I was about to sit down I heard my cell phone ring. It said blocked caller I answered it, thinking it was my dad checking in.

"Hello?" I said thinking it was my dad.

"Casey! Casey no matter where you go I will find you, it will only be a matter if time."

I started feeling the tears run down my cheeks, I hate his voice. I dropped the phone on the floor and ran to Derek. He held me and kept telling me...

"Everything will be okay. I won't let him near you...ever." I stopped crying and we sat there watching TV. A few minutes later my dad walked in with pizza. Derek got up and took it to the table.

"Hey Casey its so good to see you." My dad said.

"Hey daddy, good to see you to. I miss you dad." I said giving him a hug then Derek came over and shook his hand.

"Hey Mr. MacDonald." Derek said.

"Hey Derek. Good to see you too. And please call me Dennis." My dad said.

**A/N-SPEACIAL a/n to Dani I didn't know what the dads name was.**

"Okay." Derek said.

"Well let's eat." My Dad said I nodded and we sat at the dinning room table and ate our pizza. Derek sat across from me and we kept kicking each other like we were five. I don't think my dad noticed. No one really talked. But after my dad said "So Casey why don't you tell me the real reason you're here?" I didn't know what to say.

"I'm here to see you. I missed you." I lied and he looked at me like he knew.

"Really I called your mom and she said you guys were headed for the states and that none of your friends where to know about where you were going."

"Fine! My ex boyfriend hits me! And I needed to get away. He was getting madder and madder. So me and Derek decided it wasn't safe so we left and I wanted to come here." I wanted to cry.

He said, "Casey we can and will get a restraining order and he won't be able to see you ever again. I'm going to make a few calls; since my apartment is small you guys have to sleep in the living room together. Please don't fight. We can have George make sure he is sent away to a institute." I was blown away. I just nodded and my dad went to his room and I was tired from the ride so Derek and I went to sleep. There was stuff out like pillows and blankets. We made a tent. Then a bed he held me till I fell asleep.

**Okay so as you already know I'm going to continue. So right now I'm writing chapter 7. This chapter is going to be dedicated to Jesse. I love him )  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**A/N I am very glad that everyone liked my story a lot. I wasn't sure if I had any ideas for the next chapter. I'm always open for ideas. hint hint**

I am so sorry it hasn't been updated in a while. I have been having writers block ... like a lot. And I know that this chapter is pretty short but I'm working on the next one and it's going to be long. 

Derek's POV

We were in the living room on the floor with blankets and pillows I was trying to distract her from thinking about Sam. I can't believe everything that has happened. I knew I had to do something. I know what Casey's dad said about the restraining order, but I just need to do something about it now. I'm sick of waiting for someone else to do something. I love Casey. I have to do something.

I got up slowly after I was sure that she was sleeping. I grabbed my keys and drove for two hours. I didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted to kill him. I should kill him, but with my luck I would get caught. I was finally there, the place I knew he was. Our old tree house in my back yard, I haven't been in there since I was 9 years old. I fell and broke my arm, or that's what I told my parents. See what really happened was Sam got mad because I wouldn't share my new toy so he pushed me out. I should have know when he was with Casey he would hurt her like he did to me. But after that day I got stronger as I grew up and learned to be able to stick up for myself. The tree house was right outside Edwin's old room, which now is Casey's room, we would sneak out and go to the tree house when Sam would sleep over. We would go through Edwin's room when he was sleeping and climb through the window.

It's obvious he would be there because he's a psycho. I have to do something, anything. Doing nothing is driving me crazy. If I don't do something I'm going to end up feeling like I'm letting Casey down. I can't stand that thought in my mind, let alone the thought of Sam hurting her.

I got out of my car and went to the back yard as quite as I possibly could. I saw that her window was open and there was a light on in the tree house. At that very moment I knew it was Sam, I knew it was Sam looking for Casey, and I knew he was looking for her, to harm her in any way that he could. I climbed the steps like I had done so many times before. When I got to the very top, I stopped myself. We have been friends forever. I don't want to have to hurt him. I don't get how someone can want to hurt the person who loved them more than anything in the entire world. He hurt Casey and I remember when she would come home with this huge smile on her face just cause Sam said she looked nice. She is pretty amazing.

He _was_ my best friend. but knowing what he has done to Casey makes me sick to my stomach. How could he ever hit a girl? How could he ever hit Casey? She is so beautiful and caring.I can't stand to see her scared. She means the world to me. I'm not frightened of him, or worried he will do something. I decide to go up there and he is not insight. I look over to Casey's room and he is in there sitting on her bed reading her diary for that matter. I climbed through the window and said "Dude, this has got to stop." He didn't say anything so I continued, "Sam, I am not going to hurt you. I am not going to let you hurt Casey."

"Fine, why did you take her away from me?" He finally said.

"I didn't take her away, you pushed her away." I answered. "You hurt her."

"We umm, we were happy, until you interfered." He stuttered at first and then spat the last words at me like poison.

"Sam you beat her. You hurt her, for no reason." I said I wanting to punch him now.

"It's none of your business." Sam replied defensively.

"She is my step-sister, she _is _my business and you put her very life at steak every time you hurt her. And I'm sorry but I can't have that." I said "I am going to give you a choice, you go live with your grandparents in the states and never talk to her or me or Casey or any my family _ever_ again. _Or_ you can stay here and we get a restraining order and have you removed by law from here forever or as long as Casey wants to be. What's your pick?" He spoke after five minutes of silence.

"Umm, I think I know what's going on here. You want Casey for yourself. Derek I have seen the way you look at her when I was with her and before. You like her. You are with her aren't you? That's the reason your so over protective, Isn't it?"

"Sam, its not like that. Even if she was with me I would have been like this if she was a girl at school. Sam, I would never hit a girl." I saw he had a stupid look on his face and then said,

"Well I don't really care I think you should let Casey be with me, I have changed. I wouldn't hur-" I cut him off,

"I don't want to hear it. I saw the letter and I was there when she got the call Sam. You wanted to kill her.

"

It was quite for a minute or two then he spoke, "That stupid bitch deserved every hit I gave her and more. Do you know how many times I caught her talking to Max? She learned her lesson. She needs to be with me. I know what's best for her."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was shocked. I ran over to him and punched him right in the face he went down right away. Then said, "Dude, if you need a punching bag I can hook you up with Emily." I punched him again. He is killing me now. He got up, his lip was bleeding and his left eye was all red and he could barely open it. Then he pulled a knife out on me and said "If your going to get in the way of Casey and I being together, then I think you need to be out of the picture,"

"Oh really now, well if you think your going to kill me or get anywhere near Casey, I have to say that you're completely wrong and you need help." I said and looked to my left and saw Lizzie's hockey stick. He took a stab at me and I grabbed her hockey stick and smacked him right in the face. He fell over the bed and I hit him again. I couldn't stop hitting him. I desperately wanted to kill him. But couldn't, he passed out after ten minutes. I made sure he was still breathing. I tied him to a chair. I woke my dad. Told him everything about Casey and Sam. But not about Casey and me yet, too soon I think. He told me to get in my car and go back to Casey's dad's house. He is calling the cops and is going to say that Sam broke in and was trying to steal stuff. He also said that he is going to take care of everything else in the morning. I went in Ed's room and wrote a note then got in my car. The note said-

_Hey Edwin_

_I need you to call me tomorrow. I need a favor. Call my cell when you read this._

_Talk to you soon kid. _

_-Derek_

I went back to Casey's Dad house. The ride back was when I decided that whatever my dad decides is what will happen.

I slipped in the door and snuck under the covers next to her. She turned over to face me and snuggled close. She looked so innocent. I was pretty happy that she was mine. I didn't like sharing her. But if my plan works out the way it should, we will go to a new school, new town and a new place. We are 18 so we will be going off to collage in the fall. So it might not matter where we move to, as long as we are together.

I drifted off to sleep after thinking about everything. I decide she should help decide so I will ask her in the morning.

A/N Props to Jolene for ideas and editing. ((this is jolene. NOT crystal, the one whom wrote this amazingly fantastic story. anyways, I, ME, JOLENE edited this story. as well as all of her previous ones. she did NOT. so if you have a problem about anything, grammar, spelling, sequence, ect. you can take it upp with me. NOT her. cause if you take it upp with her, ima take that upp with you. like i said have a problem?? message me on myy fanfiction name 'tearsinaugust808' or 'BrokenHome818'. got it?? if not?? then we have a problem. LOVE YOU CRYSTAL!!! YOU DID AN AWSOME JOB ON THIS CHAP!!! ... hahaha, "chap" ... speideeeee. hahahahah. , inside joke, feel left out.)) 

**Is this going to be the end? Or will Sam not listen to Derek? Will he find Casey? Will he ever quit?**

**All these Questions will be answered in the next chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
